Gatomon's Tail Ring
by The Jun Bashers
Summary: This is a Takari! YES! O-kay, Boltmon attacks the Digidestined and they are all separated. Just when Kari and Nefertimon thought things couldn't get any worse, a thunder storms starts and they are struck by lightning! Kari manages to survive, but will Gat


Hello guys

Hello guys! Here's a little sweet Takari for all ya Takari fans! I'm a Takari fan too ya know! (This takes place before the defeat of the Digimon emperor.)

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon.

Gatomon's Tail Ring

"Awwwwwwww!" Kari screamed. 

It was dark and raining. Nefertimon carried Kari through the thunder and lightning. They had got separated from the others when a bolt of lightning crashed near Ikakumon. The Digimon emperor had sent another of his bozos wearing dark spirals to destroy the DD's. This time he had sent a very powerful Digimon named Boltmon to destroy them. They were not successful, he had beaten all the dna Digimon combined! So they all climbed on Ikakumon and retreated. What a wonderful day for a thunderstorm! 

"Kari, I can't hold on much longe..." but before Nefertimon could finish, a huge bolt of lightning struck her, the shock was carried over to Kari. They both screamed and fell to the ground. Nefertimon turned all the way back into Salamon. 

Kari laid on the ground unconchess. A/N: I know I spelled that wrong but in the words of Wormmon, don't blame me! I can't spell! 

Salamon crawled over to her. "Kari, hold on! COUGH COUGH. I will find help!" Salamon managed to stand up and walk. She started towards the forest, she had no idea what she might find there, but it was worth a shot. "If I'm COUGH lucky, I'll COUGH find TK or Yolei!" 

Just then, she saw a blinding flash of light and IcePheonixmon rose into the sky. She tried to yell but she kept on coughing. A/N: IcePheonixmon isn't a real Digimon, I made it up. It's the DNA digivolved form of Birdramon and Garurumon. 

Salamon crawled back to Kari. She had no hope left. "We are all going to, d-d-die!" She whimpered. She fell onto the ground and shut her eyes. The thunder grew louder... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

TK and Pegasusmon dodged another bolt of lightning. 

"TK, the storm is getting worse! And the air isn't the safest place to be during a lightning storm!" Pegasusmon yelled, as another bolt of lightning struck near by. 

"You're right Pegasusmon, let's find somewhere that wont attract thunder, like flat land! Thunder tends to strike tall things!" 

TK and Pegasusmon landed in an open field. Pegasusmon De-digivolved back into Patamon. 

"Are you sure this is the safest place to be TK?" He said. TK shrugged. 

"I sure hope Kari is o-kay." Tk said, staring up into the stormy sky. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kari's eyes flickered and she awoke. 

"Man, do I ever feel strange. Huh! Oh, Salamon!" Kari crawled over to Salamon and picked up her limp body. "Salamon speak to me!" 

Salamon opened her eyes slowly. "Kari, It's time, to say goodbye... I lov..." Salamon never finished before her whole body went limp, and she disintegrated. 

Kari eyes welled up with tears. "Salamon, no, no, It it can't be! This is just a horrible dream, I'll wake up any minute now, Salamon? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed and cried harder than she'd ever cried before. Salamon was, gone. Kari heard a little clink and looked over to see a small golden ring shine lightly and then fade. "It's Salamon's collar, the same as Gatomon's Tail Ring." She whispered picking it up. She held it tightly and put it around her ring finger. She cried and cried into the night. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

TK woke up suddenly to hear the cry of Kari's voice. "She's screaming, she screamed no! What if someone died, like Tai! Or, or, Gatomon or Yolei or - " 

Patamon flipped over, his eyes were huge with shock. "She gone." He mumbled. "Back to the primary village, I-I can sense it." 

"W-who is gone? You don't mean Gatomon do you?" 

Patamon slowly nodded. "It's over." 

TK backed away in shock. "Wha-What about, K-Kari?" 

"I don't know... we've got to find her!" Patamon said sitting up. "If we don't, she very well may die too!" 

TK gasped and pulled out his D-terminal. 

"Digi armor energize!" 

"Patamon armor digivolve to, Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!" 

TK and Pegasusmon rose into the sky. TK scanned the map of the digi world. They were in luck, Kari had sent a distress signal! They could find her really easily! They flew towards the area the signal came from. Hopfully, Kari was okay. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hop U guys liked it so far! There's no Takari yet, but there will be. I know it's kinda sad, but it'll get better!

R&R!

- Kawaii Biyomon


End file.
